First Impressions
by ChrisCorso
Summary: How did Chris and Rita meet? What were their first impressions?
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions

By Chris Corso

 **June 6, 1972:** Christopher Lorenzo waited patiently for his grandmother at the Palm Beach airport, or rather, he was being as patient as a nine year old boy could be. It was all very perplexing to him; he couldn't understand why his parents seemed so intent on making his life miserable. Since his parents divorce, he'd been shuttled between his father on the east coast and his mother on the west coast. Chris knew his mother was a famous actress, but that fact had long since become irrelevant to him. The only relevant fact was that his parents didn't want him around. He'd been living with his mother for the past three months, but "living with" was far to generous. He lived with servants and his mother never seemed to be around. Suddenly, a week ago, his mother was called to a movie location outside the US. The original plan was for Chris to go and stay with his father, but this wouldn't work either because his father was currently on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a number of weeks. So, the only recourse was to send Chris off to stay with his grandmother. Christopher Lorenzo wished he could stay with his grandmother permanently. Chris turned as he heard his name being called, "Christopher, Christopher." He smiled as he saw his grandmother Rose walking toward him.

 **June 6, 1992:** Chris Lorenzo never felt this way before as he was stared into Rita Lee Lance's eyes. She was his best friend and partner, but her touch made his pulse race and he felt the electricity moving between them. He could feel her hands trembling in his. She was feeling it too, the soul search. Dick Plaismier had asked.

" **Remember the day you first met. What did you think? Do you still think it?"**

Chris smiled, but his eyes widened as a half remembered memory surged to the top of his conscious.

 **June 6, 1972:** Rita Lee Fontana held on tightly to the hand of her new, and she hoped last, foster mother, Sue Lance. Sue and her husband Tom adopted Rita almost six months before. They were wonderful to her and treated her like she was their own. Rita's life had been so unstable since her father's death and only now was she beginning to get on with her life. However, it would be many more years before she'd finally put her father to rest. That was all in the future and for now she was safe, loved, and happy.

Sue Lance looked down at her new daughter and smiled. Rita was a wonderful child: smart, loving, obedient, and amazingly strong. In fact, Sue had never known a stronger person, adult or child-Rita was a survivor.

Sue gently prodded her daughter, "honey, you have to make up your mind. Which dress do you prefer? The blue or the flowered one?" Sue held up both and Rita studied them with care. Showing the first signs of the traits that would make her such a good detective.

"The blue one please," Rita said with total certainty. Sue nodded and led Rita toward the waiting cashier.

"Mommy," Rita said hesitantly; that word still sounded strange to Rita's ears, but Sue was overjoyed when Rita called her mommy. She went on, "where's daddy?"

"He'll be meeting us at the restaurant," Sue replied. Rita nodded and held on to her mother's hand as they left the store.

 **June 6, 1992:** Rita Lance used all her willpower to not jump up and flee from the feelings that were flooding her consciousness. Chris was her best friend; the truest friend she'd ever known. He made her laugh when nobody else could, he made her feel special and she felt safe with him. She knew he'd never hurt her, yet he also scared her.

 **Now remember a time when you have had great fun** Dick Plasmier went on.

Rita smiled, her friendship with Chris meant so much to her. It meant everything.

 **Now remember a sad time!"**

Rita's face saddened.

 **How do you feel about each other today?"**

'You're my best friend Chris,' she thought.

 **Now think about the future!"**

At this Rita stiffened and her blood turned to ice. The wonderful feelings of peace and happiness vanished and were replaced by feelings of loss and loneliness. She dropped Chris's hands and looked away. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

 **June 6, 1972:** Rose studied her grandson surreptitiously. He sat in the front room of her house, staring absently out the window. She called softly, "Christopher, why don't you go out and play. I'm sure there are some boys your age in the neighborhood." Chris looked up at her and smiled. He picked up his baseball glove and walked out the door. His grandmother's prophecy proved correct and after only a short time Chris found a sand lot baseball game. Chris never had problems making friends, only keeping them. Moving around so much meant making friends quickly was a vital skill. So this, combined with his skill with sports, allowed him to make several new friends. The boys played for a time, but finally called it quits. Chris said goodbye to his new friends, and made his way back to his grandmother's house. However, the day was beautiful, so Chris lingered for a time in the park. His daydreams were interrupted by the sounds of giggling-girls giggling Chris realized. He walked toward the noise and saw a number of girls playing. They were of little interest to him, however, he did notice one girl, a brunette, around his own age. She was at once part of the group and not part of the group, just like him.

 **June 6, 1992:** Chris felt Rita pull back and the suddenness of the break made him lose his bearings. Chris was startled but managed to remain in character. "Rita, honey, we were so close."

"But we didn't," she replied not looking at him, "I don't understand it."

The next thing Chris knew Rita was being dragged away by Dick. The cop in Chris knew it was a good idea (they had to find out what was going on in this place) but another side of Chris wanted to know what happened. What did they feel? What would it mean for their future? Chris was alone with his thoughts, and taking a deep breath, tried to make sense of what just happened.

 **June 6, 1972:** Rita Lee Fontana was enjoying playing with her friends, but felt a bit out of place too, she was popular, and at the same time, aloof. Nobody seemed to mind. She glanced away for an instant and noticed a boy watching her and her friends. He had a baseball glove and ball, and seemed to be alone. She would have turned away, but for some reason she continued to stare at him. He grinned at her and she smiled back; it seemed the most natural thing in the world to do. But the moment passed as the boy walked away. She watched him until he vanished from sight.

 **June 6, 1992:** Rita lay in her bed trying to regain her composure. "What is wrong with me?" She thought out loud. "Get a hold of yourself Rita! Oh, I feel so weird..." 'Am I being drugged?' She asked herself.

Rita took several long, deep breaths, and managed to regain her composure. She couldn't understand why she was so upset. It didn't make sense! Until this moment she'd understood what Chris meant to her, but now-now she wasn't so sure. Something within her had changed, or had it? Maybe she'd always felt this way, but denied it to herself-to him. Rita sat up in bed and a sigh escaped from deep within her. She loved Chris, she knew that much, but she wasn't in love with him—right?

Chris bounced out of his bed and moved rapidly toward his door. I have to see her! Chris froze. It wasn't the right time, not the right time at all. Dammit! Chris never felt so miserable in his whole life. Not even after Rita was shot or when he found out about her aneurysm. Being with Rita was always so easy. Just having her with him meant so much to him: her smile, her laugh, her beauty, her scent, her bod.. "What are you thinking Lorenzo! She's your partner!" With a huff Chris threw himself back on his bed. He'd see her tomorrow, and after this case ended, he'd make sure they talked about what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **June 7, 1972:** Rita Fontana sat quietly eating her breakfast. Her new father, Tom Lance, watched her as he pretended to read his morning paper. She was a very good little girl, but Tom knew a bit of what had happened to her, what she'd seen. That must be part of the reason why she was so controlled and careful. Rita seemed to somehow sense the trend of his thoughts, she stopped eating and looked at him, so he switched gears. "So, Rita. What do you have planned today?"

The question took Rita a bit by surprise. She had planned to visit her friend, Mary, a police women. But she didn't want to tell her father.

"Ah, I was going to go play in the park with my friends." Tom nodded and went back to his paper. Rita closed her eyes thankful he'd not asked more. She rose and said, "I'm done, bye daddy." Tom kissed her on the head and sent her on her way. He sighed as she went out the door.

Rita took a bus to the center of town. It was a bit scary, she'd never been here alone, but she lifted her chin and walked toward a large brick building. The Old Palm Beach Police headquarters. She watched as several policemen walked out of the building and down toward their cars. Someday, she promised herself, I'll be a police woman. Infused with determination she walked into the building. Once inside she found herself in a maelstrom of activity, and chaos, she loved it, every bit of it. She walked up to the desk sergeant. At first, he didn't even see her, but finally Rita spoke up. "Excuse me, sir!"

The sergeant looked down at her and blinked, he asked. "Are you lost little lady?" He came around the desk and kneeled in front of her. Rita shook her head no.

"I'm here to see Officer Mary Andrews. My name is Rita Fontana." The sergeant was impressed with how poised this little girl was, but suddenly her last name caught his attention-Fontana. His eyes widened as he remembered.

"Sure honey. I'll take you to her. Just come this way." The sergeant led Rita to her friend.

Mary Andrews sat at her desk working on a report. She turned as she heard her name being called. "Mary, there's someone here to see you." She was startled to see Rita Lee Fontana, the girl who's father had killed himself, coming toward her. Mary learned about Rita's adoption and was pleased. Rita deserved a home and family. She deserved peace.

Rita smiled at her older friend. She liked Mary a lot. Mary asked, as the child came next to her, "what's wrong Rita? Did something happen?"

"No, I just wanted to come and visit you." Mary looked up at her sergeant. She expected him to be upset, but she was surprised to find that he was smiling.

"Officer Andrews, why don't you take this young lady for a tour of the station." The sergeant held out his hand to Rita. "It was nice meeting you young lady."

Rita took his hand. "Thank you sir, it was nice meeting you too. Good-bye." The sergeant walked away.

"It's very nice to see you again Rita. I'm glad you came to visit me. Come on, let me show you around the station."

 **June 7, 1972:** Chris marveled at his grandmother and her ability to help people. Rose was always ready to land a hand. So many people came to ask her advice, or ask her for help, and she was only to glad to help them if she could. Chris tried to help his grandmother. He remembered what she always told him. "Always remember Christopher, it's our duty to help those who need it. Never forget that!" Chris didn't.

After a time the people left and Rose felt the need to get out of the house. There was something she needed to discuss with Christopher. She called, "Christopher, Christopher."

Chris came running, "Grandma, what is it?"

"Christopher, I need to get out of the house for a bit. Would you mind escorting an old lady?"

Chris smiled and nodded. "Yes Ma'am." Chris and his grandmother walked out the door and towards the park. They talked for a time about many different things, but finally Rose knew it was time to talk about what she'd brought Chris here to discuss.

She smiled slightly, "oh dear, I must sit. I'm not as young as I used to be." She sat on a nearby bench and patted the seat. "Come here Christopher. I need to talk to you." Chris's heart sank, he'd heard those words before, _I need to talk to you_ , they always seemed a prelude to being disappointed.

Rose wasn't sure how to begin. She'd had it all planed out, but suddenly she felt tongue tied. Rose loved her daughter, but she was a horrible mother, or perhaps she'd been the bad mother. She shook her head and began. "Christopher I need to talk to you about your mother. You know she loves you right?"

Chris's eyes glazed over. He hadn't thought about his parents since he'd come here and he really didn't want to start now. He nodded but said nothing.

"She's trying the best she can. I just don't want you to hate her for what she's done. See. It's..." Rose stopped short. This was not going well at all. She took Chris's face in her hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "I want you to know Chris that I'll always be here to take care of you and to help you. I love you very much."

Chris smiled, "I love you too grandma." Chris hesitated. "Sometimes I wish I could always live with you." Rose hugged Chris.

"Let's go back. I'll fix you some lunch." As Chris and his grandmother were heading back, they were startled to hear a woman scream.

"Help me please. Call the police! Someone get the police!" For reasons Chris was unable to explain he began to move toward the cry for help, the cry for a police officer. They saw the woman running toward them.

"Someone's being attacked. WE need the police! " This would became a moment Chris would remember forever. Even as the woman was crying for help Chris heard the wail of a police siren; a patrol car pulled up to the house. Two officers jumped out and ran toward the woman.

One asked, "what's wrong?" She told the officers. "OK stay here." The officers ran off. Several more cars arrived and Chris watched in fascination. The first two officers came out of the house, a few moments later, pushing a prisoner in front of them toward the waiting cars.

Chris strained against his grandmother's tight grip. He wanted to get closer, needed to. One of the officers saw Chris and winked at him. Chris grinned back. The crisis over, he and his grandmother returned to their home. But Chris couldn't get the image of police offices out of his mind. He'd never even thought about being a police officer before, but suddenly, that was all he could think about.

 **June 7, 1992:** Chris leaned against a wall and stared off into the distance. He turned and saw Rita walking toward him, he asked as she drew near. "You feeling better?"

Rita seemed unusually hyper this morning. "I don't know. I feel kinda weird actually. I haven't been sleeping and I feel all buzzy and wired. Do you feel that way?" Chris shook his head.

"Maybe you're afraid to fall asleep for fear old Dicky Boy will slip between your sheets. I think he does that a lot." Chris went on and outline his suspicions. Rita listened in silence; neither mentioned what happened yesterday. Their private conversation was cut short as Dick, and his wife, began the next exercise. They had to give each other a sensual massage. Rita didn't want a massage, so Chris was forced to be the massage'e. Rita rubbed some oil on his back and began to massage him. Rita's touch made Chris come alive, but he couldn't afford to feel those kinds of feelings now.

Rita found it hard to focus on anything besides Chris's muscular back. It wasn't the drugs, she suspected she'd been given, that brought these feelings to life—it was Chris. Rita found it harder and harder to restrain herself. She saw Karen Plasmier watching her and she decided to let Chris see if he could get some information out of her. She told Chris her plan and got up to get some "sunscreen." Chris was faintly troubled. He missed Rita's touch.

 **June 7, 1972:** Chris found himself in the same park as yesterday. He needed to be alone, wanted to be alone. He had a lot of thinking to do. Chris sat in the shade of a large tree, next to a small pond. He stared down at the grass and began to think about his parents, his grandmother, and what she'd told him. His musings were cut short as he felt somebody staring at him. He looked up and was startled to see the girl from yesterday. He smiled at her.

Rita smiled back. She'd enjoyed spending time with Mary, but finally she knew she had to leave. Mary drove her home, but once Mary drove off, she walked to the park. She'd been walking around for a time and found herself heading toward the pond. She'd seen someone sitting by a tree, and was just about to find another place, when she realized who it was. The boy she'd seen yesterday.

Chris wasn't sure what to say, but she'd made the effort to come up to him, so he felt he should say something first. "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. I saw you here yesterday, didn't I? You were watching me and my friends."

Chris nodded, "I heard you playing. Would you like to sit down?" Rita moved to sit next to him. "My name is Chris."

Rita smiled, "hello Chris, my name is Rita."

Chris returned her smile and said, "hi Rita. It's nice to meet you!"

Rita brushed her hair away from her face and asked. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Chris didn't say anything at first and Rita could tell he was upset, so she waited. At last he said in a soft voice. "I was doing some thinking. I wanted to be alone."

"Do you want me to go?" Rita began to get up. Chris gently grabbed her arm.

"No please! I'd like you to stay." Chris stuttered, "That-that is if you want to." Rita smiled and sat back down.

"What were you thinking about?" Rita asked.

"My parents, I don't see them much, they don't have much time for me. See my parents don't like each other, they don't live together anymore, and I have to move a lot. But my mom couldn't take care of me, so I'm living with my grandma. What were you doing here?"

Rita didn't really want to talk about what happened to her daddy or about the Lances, but this boy, Chris, had told her about his own pain. "I was thinking about my parents, too."

"Do you like your parents?" Chris asked. Rita nodded.

"You're lucky, I wish I liked mine. Have you always lived here?"

"I was born here. How about you?" she asked.

"My mom grew up here, I was born here too, but my mom and I moved up north after I was born; that's where my dad is from, but they split up quick and we moved to California."

"Where's that?" Rita asked.

"Far away!" Chris muttered. Rita felt bad for him. Her real parents were dead, but she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have parents and them not care for you, not have time for you.

Rita looked away, she wanted to tell him, but she was scared. "I-I my mom died when I was a baby, and my daddy, he died too. I was adapted a few months ago, by Tom and Sue Lance. They've been great to me, I..."

Chris stared at her. He's own troubles paled in comparison. He felt the need to comfort her. He put his arm around her. Rita began to cry. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt very bad for her. "It-it's OK. You're OK. Don't cry Rita. Don't be sad."

Rita stopped crying and looked at him. He said something funny and she found herself giggling at his joke. Slowly she began to feel better and better. She enjoyed being with Chris. He made her smile and laugh, he made her feel happy.

Chris had never thought much about girls, but he really enjoyed being with Rita. She was fun and he enjoyed making her happy. She made him feel happy too. She had a way of saying things that made him feel good about himself.

Chris and Rita spent several hours talking, but at last they realized how dark it was getting. Chris rose and offered his hand to Rita, she took it and stood, but her small girl's purse fell off her shoulder. They bent down at the same time to get it, but Chris grabbed it first. He placed it on her shoulder. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Thank you." Rita said softly.

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that. Bye Chris. " Rita smiled again. She began to walk away.

"Bye Rita." Chris smiled back and began to walk the other way. Suddenly they both stopped and turned around. They waved at each other, but began to walk away again.

 **June 7, 1992** : Chris and Rita sat uncomfortably at dinner with the Plasmiers and the other guests. At one point there was a group meditation and they had to hold hands. Rita's heart beat faster as she touched Chris's hand. She kept giving him sideways glances, but the moment passed and she quickly pulled her hands away, folding her arms. Her movements were so abrupt that Chris stared at her for a second. A few moments later Chris excused himself and Rita tensed. They'd planned on him going to search the Plasmiers bedroom. Rita knew she had to keep them busy, so she asked about what would happen tomorrow. Karen explained that the next exercise was called the Soul Kiss. Rita asked more about it. In the Soul Kiss, she was told, the partners would have to French kiss for a whole hour without breaking the embrace. Rita was startled. She'd have to French kiss Chris for an hour! Karen rose intending to leave, but Rita tried to stop her. It didn't work and she grew worried about Chris, but she forced herself to go back to her room and wait, that's all she could do.

Chris dived under the Plasmiers bed and held his breath. He'd have to wait until they went to sleep to make his escape. The Plasmiers finally fell asleep and Chris was about to move, but froze as Dick left the room. Chris followed and noticed him heading toward Rita's room. Chris opened Rita's door slowly and found Dick making a pass at Rita. Rita saw Chris and gestured for him to leave. Chris trusted Rita's judgment, so he went to inform Karen. He woke her and explained succulently what was happening. She was not pleased! She followed him into Rita's room. They found Dick on Rita's bed massaging his face, and Rita standing enraged by the door. Rita threw herself into Chris's arms and through her sobs explained that Dick tried to rape her.

Rita was pleased to see Chris. She buried her head in his chest. She was trying to act upset, but she enjoyed being held by Chris. Chris held her tightly and protectively. It felt good to be in his arms. Rita tried to get those thoughts out of her mind and concentrate on her job. She heard Chris say.

"Baby if you want to go, we're out of here."

Rita answered in character. It was decided they would stay, but only if Dick stayed away from Rita. Karen agreed at once and so did Dick. Karen and Dick withdrew.

The next day, Chris and Rita sat apart as Karen talked again about the Soul Kiss. They walked away to find a private place to do this. They found one and sat down across from each other.

Rita seemed very nervous, "I think I know how we can do this. We'll just imagine we're kissing someone else."

"Someone else?" Chris asked. He moved toward Rita and began to kiss her neck.

"Give it a rest Chris," Rita said pleadingly.

"But we have to make it look good," he muttered.

"But you don't have to make it feel so good!" Rita saw the uncertainty in Chris's eyes, but again he moved toward her. As he was doing so he looked up and saw Karen watching them from an upstairs window. They had to do it.

"She's right there in the window, she's right there."

Their lips met and they quickly lost themselves in the moment. This was no longer play acting-this was real. Chris lay back and Rita moved over him. They kissed without pause. This kiss was unlike anything they'd experienced before. At last the hour came to an end and they moved apart. A wistful smile played Rita's face as she looked at Chris. He was grinning as well. All at once Rita's smile vanished.

She looked to be on the verge of tears as she said, "You know that I think you're a great friend, right?"

"I feel that same way about you," Chris replied feeling more tense then he looked.

"In-in a lot of most important ways you're my best friend, " Rita explained.

"I've never had a better friend in my life Rita," Chris said.

"You know I love you?" Rita said her face tightening.

The smile vanished from Chris's face. "I know. I saw it in the Soul Search. I love you too."

Rita looked relieved, but she forced herself to add, "but I'm not in love with you."

"Oh, I'm not in love with you either. I saw that as well. See, maybe, someday, we'll both look into the right one's eyes."

"I sure hope so."

Chris and Rita sat for a time just watching each other. Remembering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **July 16, 1988:** _"Code 1211! Code 1211! Officer in trouble, officer in trouble, somewhere on ninth street."_ The radio blared.

An unmarked police car came to a screeching halt outside a derelict warehouse. A young man jumped out of the car and rapidly entered the building, his gun drawn. He heard the sounds of a struggle and he ran around a corner to find a man and a woman. The woman was fighting furiously, but she was far to small to win, her opponent was huge. The young officer didn't have much room to use his gun, he'd hit the girl, but suddenly his gun was kicked away, and he was in his own battle. He dodged back and fourth, but his assailant got in a lucky jab. He didn't let it stop him, however, and taking the measure of his opponent, he landed several good shots, knocking the other man out. He turned and saw that the young woman was not doing well, so without hesitation he launched himself at the giant. This dislodged the woman who looked up with wonder at her savior. She scrambled out of the way. She'd never seen her guardian angel before, but she caught a glimpse of a badge, even in the bad lighting, and knew he was a cop. The young cop and the giant moved around each other in a circle. The young woman caught sight of the other bad guy knocked cold, obviously her new friend got him. He must be good in a fight; she wanted to help him but couldn't. Her savior looked out of his weight class. He was average height, around 5' 11'', and had an athletic build, but even so, it didn't look good, and got worse as the giant took out a knife. He stabbed at the officer, who received cut to his left hand, but he didn't stop fighting. Finally, he got the knife away and managed to get in some good hits that would flatten most men. The young woman was impressed. He was tough. He somehow managed to win the unequal duel and handcuffed the giant.

He moved toward the woman. "Are you OK?" He helped her up.

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Christopher Lorenzo, Narco, squad B."

The young woman shook his hand. "Rita Lee Lance, Vice, squad C."

"I've heard of you, but we've never met before." Lorenzo went to pick up his gun.

Rita Lance nodded and smiled. "Likewise, no we hav—Look out!" Lorenzo turned in time to see a shotgun pointed at him. He dove for cover as did Rita Lance.

Rita Lance and Chris Lorenzo backed against a wall together. Lorenzo grabbed his back-up gun and handed it to Rita Lance.

"Here take this. There must be more, I wonder how many?"

"I don't know. I was on a Vice raid and I came in here with the trick and stumbled on this. The trick got away. My backup lost me. What about you, how did you find me?"

"I was doing an undercover drug buy. I was chasing after one that got away when I heard the 1211. These were the guys we were going after! Dammit. Look, we have to get to my car and radio our position."

"Yeah. Lorenzo?" Rita asked softly.

"Chris, call me Chris!"

She smiled, "Chris, thank you for saving my life!"

Chris looked at her and smiled, "You're welcome Officer Lance! Thank you for saving my life! I didn't even see our friend with the shotgun. If you hadn't warned me, I'd be Swiss cheese now!"

Rita couldn't help but smile. "My pleasure and call me Rita. Let's try and make a brake for it!" Chris nodded.

"Ok, I'll cover you. Try to make it to those barrels over there." Rita nodded. "On three. One, two, THREE!" Chris spun and began giving covering fire. Rita made it and turned back toward Chris.

"Chris! Come on!" Chris sprinted toward Rita. Rita saw the guy with the shotgun behind Chris, she fired and hit him .

Chris yelled and raised his gun. "Rita down!" Rita followed Chris's order without hesitation. She ducked down. Chris fired and hit the gunmen sneaking up behind her. The gunmen fell back squeezing the trigger of his machine gun as he did so.

Rita smiled and said to Chris. "You're a regular Slammin Sammy Sneed, you always get a whole in one! Nice shot!"

"You're a Slammin Sammy too! I can't believe you hit that guy with that little gun." Chris grinned, "but I always get it in the hole!"

Rita smirked, "oh, you're one of those golfers, huh Sam!"

"Golf?" He's eyes finally opened wide as he understood. "You'd better believe it Sam! I'm the best."

"Oh, so I've heard, Sammy, so I've heard."

Chris grinned as he checked his gun. "Likewise Sam, likewise." He began to move again and Rita wondered what he meant by his last comment.

It turned out that there were three more bad guys to get though before they got clear of the building. To watch Chris and Rita together one would have thought they'd had worked with each other for years, instead of only a few minutes. They seemed to have an instinct for each other's actions and reactions. They knew what the other was thinking without using words. Neither could remember having the same kind of connection to another person before. They made it to Chris's car and called for more backup.

"Well they're on their—" Chris felt frozen in place. Inside the warehouse he'd suspected Rita was pretty, but he never dreamed she was so amazingly beautiful. He stared at her. He felt his heart beating out of control and sweat dripped down his back. Her beautiful green eyes filled a void in his heart he never knew existed.

Rita's smile froze on her lips. She'd been told he was handsome, but she never realized he was this handsome. It was more than that though. As she looked in to his eyes time seemed to stand still. She felt lightheaded and her face felt hot. She'd never felt this way before, no man looked at her in the way Chris looked at her. His blue eyes were hypnotic and she felt herself being lost in them.

Patrol cars and unmarked cars began to arrive and broke the spell. Rita noticed that Chris's hand was bleeding and she grabbed it. Her touch jarred Chris. She felt it too and trembled slightly.

She said in a tremulous voice, "your hand, you cut it!" Chris noticed the blood for the first time. People began rushing up to them and got between them. They began to explain to their respective squad leaders what had happened and were led away to separate ambulances.

As they walked they continued to look back at each other. Before they got into the ambulance their eyes locked once more and they smiled at each other. They sat down on the stretchers and hoped they'd be able to see each other again soon. Chris and Rita were given a few days off to recuperate from their ordeal. However, it became difficult for them to focus on anything other then the memory of each other. They longed to return to work and see each other again.

Rita smoothed her skirt as she looked into her full length mirror. She's spent more time getting ready then she usually did. She sighed softly. She'd dreamed about Chris last night. She wanted to look her best for him. She turned away from her mirror and retrieved her purse. She smiled to herself and walked out of her apartment and towards her car.

In another part of town Chris Lorenzo redid his tie for the sixth time. It just didn't look right, heck! He finally adjusted it to his liking. He'd spent awhile picking out his clothes this morning. He knew why he was putting in the extra time. He hoped to see Rita. It had been three days since he saw her and he couldn't stand it anymore. She was haunting him, her and those green eyes of her's. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Rita arrived at police headquarters first; she parked but hesitated in getting out. She looked nervously around her wondering which car was Chris's. Finally, she got out and began walking toward the station. She stopped as she heard her name being called.

"Hey, Rita wait up." Rita turned and saw Tina Maxwell, and another of her girlfriends, both police women, walking toward her. She turned and smiled.

"Morning Tina, Gail."

"So I heard you finally meet Christopher Lorenzo!" Tina smirked.

Rita began to blush as his name was spoken. She slipped on her sunglasses. She looked away and said in dead pan voice, "yes, I did. He's nice." Rita didn't want to talk about him she wanted to see him!

Her friends looked at her narrowly, noticing she was blushing badly. Rita tried to turn the conversation to other things, but also wanted to know more about Chris. She asked, as innocently as she could, if he had a girlfriend. She was told that he did not at this moment. Rita smiled slightly at the news.

Tina said in an excited voice. "There he is! Chris Lorenzo." Rita reacted as if she'd been hit by lighting. She froze as she saw Chris driving up in his car-a Jaguar. Her heart beat faster.

Chris Lorenzo drove up to police headquarters and parked his car. He didn't see Rita, but there were a lot of people around. The night shift was ending. He climbed out of his car and walked toward the entrance doors, suddenly, he saw her, standing with two other women.

"Lorenzo!" Someone yelled and Chris automatically turned in that direction, wrenching his eyes away from Rita. He saw his partner, Lem McCay, and a few of his buddies walking up with grins.

"Hey Lem, guys." Chris said in a voice he hopped would say 'leave me alone'. Lem didn't seem to notice as he walked up.

Lem gently slapped Chris on the face and grinned as he said "I turn my back for a few seconds and you're gone. I hear later that you got yourself involved in a shootout with Rita Lance! She's a hot little number that one!" One of the guys gave a soft cat call. Chris glared at him. Lem put his arm around Chris. "So tell Uncle Lem all about it."

Rita wanted to run up to him, but she felt frozen in place. She unfroze rather quickly as Tina exclaimed. "God he's so hot!" Rita glared at Tina feeling an intense surge of jealously. Her girlfriends came around her giggling like little girls. They asked, "tell us all about what happened. What's he like? I've heard he's amazing in—He has such a great—" Rita turned and saw Chris being dragged away by his friends. Oh no! Rita felt desperate to see him.

Chris tried to get out of Lem's grasp but was unable to. He turned and saw Rita staring at him. He wasn't even listing to Lem. "What's she like? A man could die happy having her! She has— She has the best—Some of the stuff she wears—" Chris wanted to talk to her so badly. Why was this happing?

Chris and Rita lost sight of each other as they were dragged away by their friends. They didn't see each again that day. They would come to work each day hoping to see each other but never doing so. They'd miss each other by inches and by minutes. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Their desire to see each other became like an ache within them, but like all aches, it lessened in time.

Rita Lance sat at her desk and pouted. She'd not seen Chris since that day in the parking lot and she wondered if he was avoiding her. No she thought, that can't be it! It had been a very long month. She grew tired of seeing guys who looked like him only to learn it wasn't him. She sighed. A voice-a male voice-asked behind her. "Are you OK Rita?"

She turned and saw David Lewis, a transfer detective, standing behind her. She smiled and replied, "yes, thank you. Hi David." She'd met him before and she'd liked him a bit, but he was not really her type, but for some reason she became more animated toward him.

Lewis began to flirt with Rita and to his surprise she began to return his attention. He'd never expected this, but he'd wanted her from the first moment he saw her. She'd be some prize! He grinned to himself. After a time he asked. "How would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Rita was taken off guard, but she replied. "Sure. I'd like to."

Lewis grinned again and asked. "How about tonight?" Rita nodded.

Several hours later, Chris Lorenzo sat at his desk working on a report. He shook his head. He'd not seen Rita for a month and he was fearing he never would. It seemed impossible, after all, the department wasn't that BIG! He should have seen her by now! He wondered if she'd heard about his reputation with women and was warned away. No, that can't be it, Chris thought, she must know my feelings were real. Chris flexed his pencil until it shattered. He felt like such a fool. He heard a woman's voice behind him. "Having a bad night?"

Chris turned and saw Cathy Cabrese gazing at him. She was a state attorney for Palm County, a good one, but she was as ruthless as she was beautiful. George Donovan said her nickname was the Baracuda! She strutted towards Chris and made the most of her long legs, ample bust, and short, tight skirt. She knew exactly what she was doing. She set her sights on Chris Lorenzo. She was bored and needed a challenge. She sat on his desk, crossing her legs. Her heavily painted lips curved into a seductive smile. She said in a soft, sexy voice.

"So, Chris, why are you sitting here all alone? Don't tell me you don't have a date!" She purred.

"As a matter a fact I don't. I was going to get ahead of my reports for once."

"Oh, how industrious we are. I like that in a man." She ran a single finger up and down his shirt front. "But," she went on, "all work and no play is bad for you. I want to save you from yourself."

Chris grinned. She was hot that much was for sure. Two could play this game, he thought. "I'm sure you could, you're doing a pretty good job of it right now! So what do you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see. I promise it'll be worth it." She got off his desk and walked a few feet away.

Chris rose and moved up behind her. "Well you've talked me into it." She smiled and she and Chris walked out.

Rita and Chris quickly got in over their heads in their new relationships. They were over compensating for not being with each other, although they didn't realize it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rita paced her apartment waiting for David. This was the third time he'd broken a date. The first two months were good, she liked him, but recently he'd been messing with her. She called his number, but it was busy. 'That means he must be there', she thought. She smiled, I'll go and surprise him. Rita grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She arrived at his apartment and quickly walked up toward his room. She found the door ajar. She was going to call for him but didn't, instead, she pulled her gun and carefully made her way into the apartment. Nothing so far. She heard noises emanating from the bedroom. Rita walked up toward the door. She went in and stopped in shock. David was in bed with another woman. Rita yelled, "what the hell is going on?"

David Lewis looked up at her. He grinned and sat up, lighting a cigarette, he replied coldly "What does it look like Rita? Oh, I'm sorry. Rita this is Kim, Kim this is Rita, my girlfriend. Would you like to join us?" He blew smoke at Rita. He knew she hated it.

Rita didn't know what to do. Her eyes filled with tears. "Why? I loved you? Why?"

He stood up, "I got bored with you, but it was worth it at first. You're a great lay Rita, which is the only reason I stayed with you so long. I was faithful for oh two weeks. Personal best!" He leered.

Rita's temper exploded. She punched him with all her might. He rubbed is chin and his eyes turned cold. "You little bitch!" He pushed her and she flew backward. He moved toward her, but stopped short as he saw her gun trained on him.

Rita's eyes blazed. "Don't touch me! Get back! I don't want to ever see you again!" Rita began to back away never taking her eyes off him. She was about to go thorough the door but stopped as he called to her.

"Oh, Rita! I'm sure I'll be seeing you around the station!" He began to laugh and Rita could hear Kim giggling in the background. She ran down the stairs crying.

Chris Lorenzo walked briskly into the office of Cathy Cabrese. He had something very important to discuss with her. "Cathy are you here?" He walked in further and found her sitting at her desk, talking on the phone. She hushed Chris with an impatient wave of her hand. Finally she finished and asked dryly. "What is it Chris? I'm a bit busy."

Chris went around her desk and grabbed her hands and led her to the couch. "It can wait. I need to ask you something, it's important!" Cathy studied Chris, he seemed childishly excited.

"I really like you Cathy! I think we get along great." He paused for a second, his grin getting larger. "I want you to move in with me! What do you say?"

Cathy smiled sardonically and rose. She walked over to her desk and leaned against it.

"I don't think that's possible Chris," she said without emotion.

"Why not?" Chris asked in a slightly desperate voice.

She replied not blinking. "I'm married Chris. I have a husband!"

Chris turned cold, he gasped. It can't be! Chris shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand!"

"I'm married! What word didn't you understand?!" She yelled.

Chris moved toward her. "But I love you and you love me. You said so!"

"Oh that," she grinned, "well it was brought about by the passion of the moment. YOU're amazing in bed Chris, one of the best I ever had!" Chris didn't know what to think. This can't be happing.

"But you love me!" he repeated.

Her eyes became cold and she said without feeling. "Did you really think I'd move into that stupid loft of your's. Do you honestly think I'd leave my husband for a COP! My husband makes more money in an hour then you'll ever make in your miserable little life. We have an agreement. We both get to play. But I've grown bored of you Chris. I need a new toy! NOW get out." She went behind her desk.

Chris stood stunned. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. Just a cop! He turned and walked out. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing how badly she'd hurt him.

Chris and Rita were forced to deal with their heartbreak alone. They didn't trust anybody enough to confide in them. They both had friends, but neither had a best friend, a true one.

Rita had been crying for days. She felt like a fool! She couldn't believe she slept with him. She gave up everything for him and now she'd have to see him everyday at work. Never, never again, I'll never date anybody I work with she promised herself.

Chris Lorenzo hit his heavy bag with all his strength. He'd asked her to share his life with him and what happened. He got slapped in the face. He wasn't good enough for her. Next time, next time, I'll make sure she's the right one before I give up my heart, or maybe I never will.

Rita and Chris both knew they had to go to work. They couldn't hide at home forever.

Chris drove up to the station. He got out of his car and listlessly made his way inside.

Several seconds later Rita also drove up. She took a depth breath and walked into the station.

Sitting at his desk, in the Vice and Narcotics squad room, Captain Scotty Adano studied the two personnel files before him. He didn't need to read them. He knew both officers well. They'd be perfect for this case. Both were great undercover and were smart, tough, yeah perfect. They were good in other ways too. He cringed as he remembered what the chief said. "They've only been in the department, what? Not even four years. If they buy it we won't lose two experienced officers." The chief was wrong about these two, very wrong. Scotty rose from his desk and lumbered into the squad room. He left messages for the two officers to come to his office when they showed up. He wondered if they were here.

Chris Lorenzo walked into the large squad room. Suddenly he heard a voice call. "Hey kid you okay?" He looked up and saw Scotty and smiled.

"Hey, Scotty! Yes sir I'm fine."

Scotty studied him. "I'm glad to hear it kid." He walked off.

Chris remembered he'd left something in his car. He went back to retrieve it.

Rita Lace walked quickly into the Vice squad room. She hoped she wouldn't see David on the way. She wasn't sure what she'd do to him if she saw him again. She placed her purse on her desk. Someone called to her. "Rita are you okay, doll?" Rita turned and saw Scotty watching her. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine Sir. Thanks for asking Scotty."

"Don't mention it doll!" Scotty walked off.

Rita remembered that she hadn't signed in. She shook her head in exasperation and began to walk out. The doors flew open and she stopped in mid-stride.

Chris walked back into the squad room. He couldn't believe how scattered he was feeling today. She really did a number on me. He looked up and froze.

"Chris!" Rita uttered.

"Rita!" Chris stammered.

As if in a dream they moved toward each other. Their eyes never wavering. They stopped a few inches apart. Neither was sure what to say.

"It's nice to see you. How are you? You first, no you first." They spoke at the same time. They stopped and smiled.

"I'm okay. How about you?" Chris began. Rita could tell he was upset.

"Uh, the-the same," she said.

"I've missed you!" Chris sensed she was upset too.

"Yeah?" Rita's heart melted. "I missed you too. I guess we keep on missing each other."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey you two!" They turned and saw Scotty. "I need to talk to you both." They nodded and followed him into his office. He offered them seats.

He began, "we have a problem kids. There's a leak in the department. Somebody is leaking information. We need two officers to go undercover and try to find out who the leak is and I picked you two for this. You'll be partnered together. What do you think? I must warn you that this is dangerous assignment but," Scotty smiled, "you two seem able to take care of yourselves and each other. I think you'll make a great team. So?" Scotty waited.

Chris and Rita looked at each other. This was like a dream come true. They'd be working together as partners. They both smiled as they replied together. "YES We'll do it!"

A slight smile appeared on Scotty's face as he looked over at Chris and Rita. "I thought you might. Well, we have some work to do now."

Rita sat forward and asked, "what do you know exactly?"

Scotty sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, not much. Several undercover stings have gone bad in recent months. The way it happened seems to indicate that there is a major leak in our department, or in the DA's office or both!" Scotty gave some examples.

"Yeah I see what you mean." Chris nodded then asked, "so how are you going to use us? What's our cover going to be?"

"I'm going to let it be known on the street that two new players have come to town. We're working with DEA and FBI on this, to a degree, they're the ones who came up with your covers. Chris your name is Mark Denison, you're a known drug dealer, and Rita your name will be Katelin McCall, also a dealer, and Mark Denison's partner and lover. You'll be making contact with Pedro Sanchez," Scotty smiled, "I think that name is familiar to you both."

Chris and Rita nodded. They'd heard of Sanchez in the academy and as rookie cops. Sanchez was a very powerful drug dealer. PBPD had been after his Palm Beach organization for several years, but their attempts to apprehend him always failed.

Scotty went on, "we're pretty sure that the moles work for Sanchez. You'll set up a deal with Sanchez to supply him with drugs, but you'll also let it be known that there is an undercover cop in his organization." Chris and Rita stared at him, not totally understanding what he was planning.

"See DEA has a source in Sanchez's organization," Scotty explained, "but they're worried about compromising him right now and he doesn't know who the moles are. Tell Sanchez that you'll divulge the name of the DEA source if you get the name of the mole. Make it part of the deal. Explain that the mole almost got you busted and you want payback. Understand? Hopefully Sanchez will think his moles are really double agents." Chris and Rita looked at each other and nodded.

Rita remarked, "I think it might just work!"

Chris agreed, "teah maybe, maybe. We get two birds with one stone! Not bad."

"Well I'm glad you approve. You'll be going under in about two days, so until then, lay low. Don't talk to anybody except me. That includes your friends and partners. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They said together. Scotty dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they walked out.

Chris said to Rita, as they were leaving. "So, how would you like to go get something to eat? We need to learn as much about each other as we can. After all, we're partners now!"

"Yeah," Rita agreed, "I guess you're right. Okay let's go."

Chris and Rita walked out, but neither noticed the older officer who watched them intently. His badge indicated his rank as Captain. He continued to study them, but finally turned and walked into the Vice squad room. He moved toward Scotty's office.

"So," the officer began, "that was them!"

Scotty nodded, "yeah, Rita Lance and Chris Lorenzo."

The other captain didn't look impressed, he sniffed, "They're young. How long have they been out of the academy, again?"

"Almost four years. Ben! They're good! Really good! There's something special about them! You must have heard about the shootout, they work great together." Scotty got thoughtful and said softly. "They have a connection and I've only seen it once before. I don't know how to explain it." Scotty paused for a second and said. "I trust them! They're going to find the leak!"

Captain Ben Hutchinson, of Robbery Division, replied dryly. "We'll see!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chris and Rita made their way out of headquarters and toward the parking lot. They were feeling good, better in fact than they felt in a long time. This changed suddenly. Rita and Chris froze as they came face to face with their former lovers. They'd known this might happen but the timing was horrible.

Rita felt herself tensing as she stared coldly at David Lewis. She felt the pain, humiliation, and shame she'd felt that night come boiling to the surface. NO, she wasn't going to let him hurt her again! She felt herself growing colder, as she did whenever she got mad. As far as she was concerned, David Lewis, and their former relationship existed as nothing more then a reminder of what not to do in the future. She made the first move. "David it's nice to see you, but I'm afraid I must be going." She began to move past him.

Lewis's eyes narrowed slightly. He'd expected her to be much more upset. He managed a sardonic grin and said, as she was passing. "Hello Rita, I thought I was correct about you. You do get around, don't you!" He glanced at Chris, "you'll have fun, lot's of fun. I sure did." He walked away laughing.

It wasn't his words which hurt Rita. It was the fact that he'd said them in front of Chris. She wanted Chris to like her, to think well of her. She heard Chris say in an earnest voice, "I don't know what you're babbling about Lewis, but I'm damn lucky that I can call Rita Lance a friend. Why don't you just keep walking?" He looked at Rita and smiled, making it plain to her, to Lewis, and to anybody else who was watching that he held Rita in high esteem, and knew that she was a special person. Rita looked back at Lewis. He was not able to meet her gaze, instead he turned and walked off. Rita smiled slightly at her victory. She caught Chris's eye and rewarded him with a dazzling smile. He grinned back and continued to walk toward the parking lot. Only one other person had been a witness to the exchange between Rita, Lewis, and Chris-Cathy Cabrase.

Cabrase was slightly startled to see Chris so happy and with another woman, a very attractive woman at that. She grinned and made her way toward the pair.

Chris had noticed Cathy Cabrase standing off to the side, but he'd put her out of his mind when he'd become aware of how much seeing that David Lewis upset Rita. Chris didn't know the man well, but he instinctively disliked him, and the fact that he upset Rita was enough to make him public enemy number one. When she'd smiled at him just now, he'd been unable to think of anything or anyone else. Her whole face seemed to light up when she smiled.

"Chris hello! How are you?" Chris turned. The feelings of delight which Rita produced in him vanished and were replaced by ones of dread and loathing.

"So what are you doing? Sharing the wealth I guess. I'll be leaving soon to see my husband. It'll mean missing several court dates but," she paused and added pointedly, "love is after all blind. Do you know what I mean, Chris? Of course you do! Because of my husband I can afford not to work of course, but it's sad some people don't have the material worth to take a relationship to a higher level, for example, moving in together. I'm glad I didn't have that problem."

Chris watched her twisting her wedding band and large diamond engagement ring. The ones she'd neglected to wear for the past three months. It was this fact, more then anything, which enraged Chris. He was unable to understand how he could have been so blind and such a fool. He was supposed to be a cop, yet he wasn't able to see himself being setup. Chris managed to put these thoughts, and her words aside, as he replied back.

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid I need to be going. It was nice seeing you again Cathy." He moved passed her, but Rita stood still-studying Cabrase. She remarked softly, but with great feeling.

"A love based on wealth isn't worth having and neither are people who only look for it. People like Officer Lorenzo are the type you wait for. Men who have more to offer than simply money: warmth, affection, loyalty, and love. A woman who had a man like that would be lucky." The two women stared at each other. Cathy looked away. Rita smiled as she turned to follow Chris. 'I was right,' she thought, 'she is a coward at heart.'

"So, Sam where are we going?" Rita asked with spirit.

Chris smiled at being called Sam; the nickname they'd created the day they met. He replied, "well Sam, I thought we'd go to the beach. There's a great little Italian place right on Ocean Boulevard. They have some outdoor tables and the food is great. What do you think?"

"Sounds fine to me Chris. I'm so hungry!" Rita grinned at him.

Chris led Rita toward his car. She walked around the Jag before she got in. She'd told the truth when she'd said money didn't matter, but at the same time, seeing Chris in this car. Chris held the door open for her and she thanked him with another smile. Chris went around to the drives side and began to pull away. It didn't take very long to arrive at the restaurant. They found a table overlooking the surf and waited for their server. He suddenly appeared next to their table, a middle aged man, with blond hair. He spoke with a southern accent."Can I take your order, please?" Chris frowned-I know that voice. He looked toward the waiter.

"COTTON DUNN!" Chris took off his sunglasses and stared at his 'friend' Cotton Dunn, a notorious con man. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Cotton smiled at Chris, ignoring his question. "Young Chris, it's so nice to see you. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Chris's eyes narrowed. Cotton was hedging, he could feel it, but he let it go for now. "Rita Lance meet Cotton Dunn: Jack of all trades..."

"Don't I know you? Now I remember! You're the guy who swindled all those people out of their savings! I ARRESTED YOU!" Rita looked at Cotton with contempt. "Why are you out of prison? They should have put you away for at least twenty years. What happened?"

Cotton looked at Rita, his dignity clearly hurt. He responded in a aggrieved voice. "I did my time-six months-it was a hellish experience."

"SIX!" Rita yelled. "They gave you SIX! That's it!" Rita was unable to comprehend it.

"Yes, much of the supposed evidence against me was tainted. It was collected without a warrant."

Rita stared at him. "WE had a warrant Mr. Dunn! Remember I was there. I was the uniformed officer who transported you. I saw all the evidence. You're about as clean as a toilet! I can not eat anything this man touches." Rita was on the verge of getting up, but Chris waved her down.

Cotton again looked hurt, and was about to retort, when Chris broke in. "Save it Cotton! If Rita said you did it than you did, but we're not here to rehash the case, we're here to eat! Menus?" Cotton looked blankly at him, "The menus Cotton. WE need them! Why don't you go and get us some!" Cotton sniffed and walked away.

"Well Cotton Dunn strikes again. I know how you feel Rita, I often wonder myself why he's not in prison, but he's not as bad as you think. Yeah he's a thief and a liar, but he has information and a pretty good heart. I don't want this to ruin our lunch. Come on smile."

Rita began to thaw slightly. She looked at Chris and grinned. "O.K. if you say so, but I still don't like him. Of course, he's of little importance compared to the people we're going after. One thing though."

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"You're paying the TIP!" The corners of Rita's lips curved into a smile. Chris began to laugh and Rita joined him. They hardly noticed Cotton's return. They ordered their meals and Chris noted that Rita didn't order much, but he said nothing. Rita seemed to sense his thoughts and she explained. "Running doesn't do it all, I also have watch what I eat." Their meals came and it was as delicious as Chris predicted. They talked non-stop and began to feel more comfortable around each other.

They went for a walk on the beach and Rita gazed intently at the breakers and the aqua-blue water beyond; it was so peaceful here-romantic even. This thought suddenly made her uncomfortable. Chris was really special, different then any other guy she'd known.

Chris watched Rita as she gazed at the sea. There was something about her which fascinated him. Any other woman he'd have asked out by now, but for some reason, he hesitated. Was he still gun shy? He wasn't sure.

Something had changed over the time they'd been apart, something very subtle had shifted within them. Their feelings for each other were no longer just romantic or physical, they were fast becoming platonic. Friendship was taking over, covering and suppressing their other feelings.

Rita looked back at Chris. She was unable to remember a time when she'd felt more at ease. She instinctively trusted Chris.

"So Chris," Rita asked, "what do you think our chances are?"

Chris sat back in his chair and pondered for a time, he shrugged. "Good I think. It'll depend on how much Sanchez trusts us and how much control he has over his mole. We can't be sure how the information is getting to him. Is it direct or is it through an intermediary?"

Rita nodded somberly. "If there is someone between Sanchez and the mole or moles, we'll have to get creative. We'll have to figure out a way of dealing with them one on one. That's of course if they're willing to do so. They must be really careful. I wonder how deeply penetrated the department is? How much do they know?"

Chris said nothing, but his expression made it plain that he had the same concerns. But nothing would be gained by worrying about things that could not be changed. Rita and Chris had a job to do and it was clear that they were the only people capable of bringing the traitors to justice.

* * *

The next day, Rita and Chris were scheduled to meet with Scotty to go over the last minute details. They were meeting at a safe house in Boca Roton. Scotty seemed unusually pensive this morning, but Chris and Rita pretended not to notice.

"So far so good," Scotty exclaimed. "Sanchez knows you're coming to town tomorrow, but he doesn't yet know where you'll be staying. I've arranged for you to stay at the Jasmine. You're booked into the penthouse. Sanchez owns a club in town, cover for his real business, it's called the Sapphire Club, that's where you'll be making contact."

"Wait Scotty," Chris interjected, "I understand that Sanchez knows we're coming to town, and he must know of our reputation, but I don't see how we can just go up to him. What's our in to see him?"

Scotty pointed his pen at Chris. "That lad is where the DEA comes in. They have a C.I., his name is Jack Connor, a friend of Sanchez it turns out, he doesn't know about the mole, unfortunately, but the DEA primed him to back you two up. He'll be making the introductions. Only a few people in the department know you're going undercover: me, the Chief, the Assistant Chief, the SACs of the Miami FBI and DEA field offices, and a few high level people in Washington, a few ranking captains, and that's about it."

Rita thought of something, "what about our partners and friends? They're going to wonder where we are and what we're doing. The fact that we're gone could get back to the moles and then to Sanchez!"

"I've thought about that and I think I've found a way to deal with it. I told your partners, before I talked to you, that you'd be going to Miami and Fort Lauderdale on special assignment. The COs of the Vice squads there will cover for you. If the moles have any sources in MPD or FLPD hopefully the cover story will satisfy them." Chris and Rita nodded. Scotty had done all he could, it was now up to them.

Scotty rose from his chair, saying as he did so. "I have to get back. Spend tomorrow relaxing and preparing yourselves. Because on Wednesday it gets real." Scotty walked out. Chris closed the door behind him. He turned toward Rita, he wasn't sure how to act.

"So-ah, how would you like to go out tonight?" Chris held his breath and waited for her reply.

Rita stood very still, she seemed in a daze, but finally said in a soft voice that grew stronger as she went on. "I don't date anybody I work with. I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if we were just friends."

Chris said nothing, and Rita wondered if she'd done the right thing. She hadn't thought about it, she'd simply said what she felt. It seemed to make sense-but nothing about her feelings for Chris truly made sense, save one. She knew without a doubt that she wanted Chris to be part of her life.

Chris momentarily felt the sting of Rita's apparent rejection, but on reflection, he knew it was for the best. His feelings for Rita were strong, stronger by far then any he'd felt before. One thing was crystal clear to Chris Lorenzo as he gazed at Rita Lance, he'd give up anything to be with her, just to be around her, to be her friend.

"I understand Rita, I didn't mean it like that. As a friend, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Rita looked at him and grinned. She'd been correct about him. "Friends? Lorenzo you surprise me. I didn't think you were capable of being just friends with a woman."

"I'm full of surprises Officer Lance. It'll be hard, but I'll try to control myself." Chris smiled, "I'll just think of you as one of the guys."

Rita stared at him and said coldly, "thanks a lot!" She continued to look at him with a stern face, but ultimately her face broke into a huge smile. She began to laugh and Chris joined her. It took awhile for her to calm down enough to reply back. "I'd be very honored to be with you tonight Chris, as friends. Thank you very much for asking."

Rita was going to try and explain her feelings, but she realized that any attempt to do so would be futile, so she simply smiled. Chris smiled back and nodded. Her expression told Chris all he needed to know. He had something special-special in ways he'd not yet realized, and would not for several more years.

"You're welcome. You get ready and we'll go out." They both went off to change.

Chris finished first and he waited for Rita to appear. She came out moments after him wearing a very attractive skirt. He shook his head in awe, she looked beautiful. She was perfect in so many ways and yet not perfect. So strong, yet so fragile.

Rita allowed herself, one last time, to look at Chris in that other way. She took in every aspect of him, allowing the feelings he produced in her to have their way. She exhaled slowly, and smiled slightly, and walked toward him. It was time for the fantasy to come to an end.

Chris offered her his arm and she took it. Chris and Rita walked out together. They started on their journey wondering where it would lead them, hoping it would keep them together, and knowing deep down that it would.

* * *

Rita and Chris spent their final day going over the case and trying to plan for every possible contingency. They were well aware that, in the end, their planning was irrelevant, but it helped counter the tension they felt. They were not scared, nervous perhaps, but not scared. They left the safe house in Boca and made their way back to Palm Beach, hoping they didn't run into anybody they knew. Scotty had left the car they'd be using during the undercover, a Ferrari, along with money, clothes, and fake IDs. The next step was to go to their hotel, get settled, and then contact Sanchez's friend. He'd take them to the club, where they'd meet Sanchez.

Rita looked at Chris, as she was putting on her earrings. He said to her, "you about ready Sam? Connor will be showing up soon."

Rita nodded, "yeah, I'm ready. How do I look, Sam?" She was wearing a short gold cocktail dress and high heels. She looked ravishing.

"You look great Rita. Sanchez will fall in love with you or," Chris grinned, "at least in lust."

Rita gave him a sour look, "how thrilling! Talking about which, do you think I should come on to him?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "maybe, if we have no choice, but I'd rather not put you in that position. Which reminds me, don't go where I can't see you!"

"Look Chris, the day that I can't take care of myself is the same day you can enroll me in a knitting class. How's that?" Chris said nothing and contented himself by shaking his head. He was going to ask another question when the doorbell rang. Rita looked at Chris. Time to put on our "party faces", she thought.

Chris walked over and cautiously opened the door. Their visitor was a man and Chris instantly recognized him as their contact, Jack Connor. He was about 37 and reputed to be a ladies man. Chris said, extending his hand, "Mr. Conner it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Mark Denison, please come in."

Connor walked in never taking his eyes off Chris and asked. "How can you be so sure it's me? We've never meet!"

"In our business making the right choice is a matter of life or death!" Rita interjected.

Connor hadn't noticed Rita, he turned toward her, slightly startled. Rita walked toward him and extended her hand. "Hello Mr. Conner. I'm Mark's partner, Katelin McCall."

Connor studied Rita closely, he was clearly attracted to her, she was very alluring, but there was something about her which bothered him. She was to confident, to strong, and to in charge. All the things he hated to see in a woman, and what made it worse was that she was so beautiful. He made a prompt decision, he'd not get involved with her or even flirt with her, and he'd warn his friend to do likewise.

"Yes," he smiled dryly, "it's nice to meet both of you as well. Your reputations precede you. That deal you put together in Bogat'a in 85- brilliant."

Chris walked closer to Rita, he replied, "we weren't in Bogat'a in 85. It seems you don't know as much about us as you think!"

"Just testing you," Connor smirked, "you and your partner spent most of 85 in San Diago. In fact, it was a banner year for you."

Rita nodded, "yes it was. We moved 25 kilos in just six months. The deal was made with Roberto Escarbaro. You've worked with him before I believe."

"Yes, yes I have. Mr. Sanchez is looking forward to meeting you, he'd have come himself, but he's rather busy. However, he'd like you to be his guest tonight at his club. We're expected at 9:00."

Chris glanced at the clock, it was 7:30, he replied. "Good, good, we're looking forward to meeting Mr. Sanchez too. But it's early. Would you like a drink?" Connor nodded, Rita appeared with his drink and ushered him to a seat. She sat next to him and smiled.

"What is Mr. Sanchez in the market for?" Chris asked casually.

Rita glanced at Chris wondering what he was doing. She trusted him, but she didn't think it was a good idea to ask Connor to many questions. In truth, he most likely did not know much anyway.

If Connor was suspicious he didn't show it, he sipped his drink and calmly said. "Well, what he's really looking for are some new routes. DEA is cutting off several of his suppliers and he needs to find more. He's hoping you'll be able to help him there. They say that nobody can move the stuff better and safer then you two."

Rita smiled and nodded, "yeah we can! We've not been caught yet! I've heard the same thing about Mr. Sanchez, he seems to be a very lucky man. He's always one step ahead of the cops." Rita fell silent, allowing her perception to hang in the air. Connor smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. Rita wondered if she'd gone to far. Could this all be a trap? She glanced over at Chris. He seemed to be having the same thoughts, he looked at his watch. They needed to get going.

Connor led Rita and Chris out of the hotel and paused by the curve. Connor said something to the doorman who in turn sent a young valet running off. A few seconds later a large limousine pulled up. Conner ushered them inside, they sat and tried to compose themselves. This was it, there was no turning back now, not that they would have if they'd been able to. They had a job to do and they were determined to do it. The driver pulled away and set off for Sanchez's club.

It only took 20 minutes to arrive at the club. Chris and Rita noticed how busy it was, as the driver pulled up to the door. The waiting line to get in was long, and seemed to be getting longer by the second. A large group of young girls, Rita judged them all to be underage, were standing in front of the door, talking to the bouncers. They'd point to the girl or group of girls and either ushered them in or sent them away. Whether or not they got picked seemed to be determined by the length of their skirt, and how good looking they were. Rita tried to smother her anger, wondering where these girls parents were, but she knew she had other things to worry about as Chris helped her out of the car.

The bouncers moved quickly out of the way as they entered the front doors and they noticed people starring at them as they walked in unmolested. Chris was not frisked, which he was thankful for, he wanted to have his gun. The hammering beat of the dance music assaulted their ears as they walked into the club, and it took them a few seconds to become used to the low light level. Conner led them toward a set of booths and motioned for them to sit. He continued to stand, he shouted to be heard over the music. "I'm going to tell Mr. Sanchez that you're here." Rita and Chris nodded. Conner turned and made his way toward a staircase. Rita and Chris watched him until he disappeared from sight.

Rita asked in a low voice, "what do you think?"

Chris shrugged, "they can't know who we really are. If they did, they'd have never have gone this far, it would make no sense to do so. They may be wondering, but they can't prove!"

Rita agreed with Chris and she nodded slightly, "You're right. It's the mole that worries me. If they do work in the department, or even in the DAs office, than they're bound to know us. But we can't worry about that now." Rita glanced up toward the stairs "We're up Sam! Here he comes."

Chris looked up and saw Conner following a heavy set, middle aged man-Sanchez! He had a olive complexion and a full beard. He was expensively dressed in a dark suit and wore tinted glasses. He and Conner were being followed by a number of bodyguards.

As soon as he got close enough he said, "Mr. Denison, Ms. McCall. It's a pleasure to meet you. Pedro Sanchez." He extend his hand to Chris and then accorded the same treatment to Rita. He spoke with a noticeable accent. She was quick to notice that, unlike Conner, Sanchez didn't seem attracted to her, or if he was, he was taking pains to not show it. Sanchez went on rubbing his chin, "I look forward to working with you both, but I can't think with all this noise! Please follow me to my office, we'll be much more comfortable there."

Sanchez led them up toward his office. He took a round about route, and stopped to shake hands and talk with a number of people. This gave Rita and Chris time to study the layout of the place and to make sure there was nobody in the club that they knew.

Their eyes had finally adjusted to the light and they were able to see what they'd not noticed before. The club was quite large, much larger then it appeared from outside. It was basically a large rectangle, broken into various sections through the use of catwalks and spiral staircases. They were walking toward a staircase set off to the side. Chris noticed the bodyguards standing beside it. They looked bored, but quickly came to attention as Sanchez appeared. He paid them no mind as he led Rita and Chris up the staircase. He was leading them toward a large mirrored wall. They came across two more bodyguards once they reached the catwalk and one of them held open a door. Chris and Rita glanced over the railing before they followed Sanchez inside.

They were startled to find themselves in another rather large room, it seemed roughly the same size as Chris's loft. It was another rectangle, and was open, save for a ledge at the rear of the room, directly across from the door; a sweeping staircase gave access to it. The room sloped down into a depression, which was filled with furniture, and a large bar, complete with a bartender. Sanchez led them toward the couches. Chris and Rita sat across from Sanchez and Conner. His bodyguards took up positions around the room and in back of Chris and Rita. The bartender took drink orders.

Sanchez took a sip from his own drink and grinned slightly. He put down his glass and said, "so we are here to do business, yes? I'm not sure how much Conner told you about my problems with the DEA, but in short, they're killing me! I've lost three shipments in the past month!" His face flushed and he cursed loudly in Spanish. He took a depth breath and went on. "I'm looking for someone who can help me with this problem. I'm hoping that you are the people I seek!"

"We are Mr. Sanchez, we've only been caught twice, and both times the charges were dropped. It's a matter of understanding the system and having some," Rita paused," inside sources. We've learned to stay one step ahead of the cops. Mr. Conner told us that you're not yet ready to do business with us, but I think we shouldn't wait, don't you agree. No time like the present! Right?"

Sanchez studied Rita and then turned toward Chris. "Well, you have quite a partner Mr. Denison! She's very out spoken and quite right, there is no reason to wait. Let's get down to business!"

"Yes she is, and we're ready to do business anytime you are. I've given your problem some thought and I think I have a way of dealing with the threat to your business," Chris told him.

Sanchez wasn't sure if his new supplier was arrogant or as competent as the rumors. He'd soon find out. He glanced at Rita. Connor was quite right about the woman. She was very tough, and competent, but he sensed that she was as lethal as she was beautiful. He'd make very sure to treat her with respect.

"Fine lets do some business. What are you offering me?" Sanchez asked.

Chris glanced at Rita. This was going smoother then either had envisioned possible. Maybe too good, Chris thought fleetingly. "Well, we have a shipment coming in tomorrow, around 30 keys, not much I know, but it's a start."

"How much are you offering for it?" Sanchez asked.

"20K, I think that's a fair price, at least to start with," Rita added.

Sanchez got up and walked toward the bar. He rapped his fingers nervously on the hard surface as he considered the deal, and his new suppliers. Denison and McCall's backgrounds had been checked thoroughly, but he still wondered. Should he have his source meet them? He wasn't sure.

"Is there a problem?" Rita asked, then added. "The price is negotiable, as is the amount."

Sanchez shook his head and sat back down. "No, no, that's not it at all, no, I was just thinking of the best time to do this. Tomorrow at 2:30 in the West Palm warehouse district." Sanchez paused and glared at Chris and Rita. He said in a menacing tone. "You'd better be as good as you think you are, or we'll be having serious problems! Please don't let me down! I wouldn't want to do something-unpleasant!"

Rita and Chris stared at him with steady gazes. They were not about to be intimidated by him, their lives depended on it. "Don't worry Mr. Sanchez we won't let you down."

"Good, I'd like you to join me for dinner. Please follow me." Sanchez rose and led them into the dinning room. Chris and Rita breathed a sigh of relief. Things had gotten off to a good start. They just hoped their luck would stay with them. They ate dinner with Sanchez, and then, at his insistence, they spent sometime out in the club itself.

Chris and Rita spent the bulk of their time sitting and watching the crowed, but they realized they'd have to do something else. They were beginning to look unnatural. Chris stood and moved next to Rita. He wasn't sure what to say, and he hesitated slightly, but finally he regained his nerve and asked.

"Katelin, may I have this dance?" Chris smiled at her.

Rita looked up at him, but her voice failed her. She cleared her throat and replied. "Yes, Mark, I'd love to. Thank you." She took Chris's hand and he led her toward the dance floor. Rita's heart began to flutter as she realized that the DJ had picked a very slow and romantic song. Why now she thought?

They gazed at each other. Chris extended his hands and felt for Rita's. She had been holding her hands at her sides but now she began to cautiously move them upward. Chris's fingers began to trace her palms slowly. They began to move together and to the music. Chris intertwined one of her hands in his, and Rita slowly moved her free hand on to his shoulder. They danced their way through four songs, but at last resumed their sets. Rita wasn't able to look at Chris. She wanted to go, she had to get out of here. It was to dangerous for both of them and it wasn't just Sanchez she was worried about.

Sanchez appeared and informed Rita and Chris that he'd be leaving, so Chris quickly said he and "Katelin" would be leaving as well. Chris and Rita followed Sanchez out and into the parking lot. The limousine appeared and they left. Rita still wasn't looking at Chris. He felt the need to say something-anything-but what could he say? He didn't know and realized Rita didn't as well.

They finally arrived at their hotel and made their way to their room. Chris closed the door behind them and remarked. "It went well, don't you think?"

Rita sat on the couch and nodded her head, "Yes, yes, it did. I think this will work. We have to call Scotty." Rita picked up the phone and dialed the special number Scotty had given to them.

She heard him pickup. "How'd it go?"

"It's set for tomorrow." Rita gave him the address. Scotty began to review what would occur at the drug deal. She nodded. "I understand, we'll be ready. Sanchez expects us to come though for him, he expects no problems! Right-right, OK. We understand," Rita hung up. Chris looked at her expectantly.

"Are we still on?" He made no attempt to move closer to her instead he remained standing. Rita looked off as she replied curtly.

"Yep, just as we planned it. Nothing has changed." Rita stood up quickly, and began to rub her shoulder. She was very tense. She turned to face Chris for the first time since they'd returned. "I'm going to bed. It's been quite a night." She walked off toward the bedroom. She had to sort out her feelings-once more.

Chris wanted to say something, but again, nothing came to mind. Why does she always do this to me? She seemed to both delight him and drive him to despair. Yeah, she was sure a handful, but he'd not give her up for anything in the world.

Rita stopped halfway to her door, she turned her head slowly. She gazed intensely at Chris and a slow compelling smile formed on her lips. She let her eyes linger on Chris for a few more seconds, but at last she turned and continued to her room. Chris grinned to himself and a high pitched laugh escaped from him. "Hay!" He turned and walked toward the second bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning found Chris and Rita once more in a good disposition. What happened last night was in the past-their past, and would be something they'd always remember. But now it was time to move on. Sanchez was waiting.

On the face of it the plan was simple, they'd meet Sanchez, exchange the drugs for money, but they'd not be arresting him, at least not yet, they still had to find the moles. That thought was paramount in their minds as they went to meet Sanchez. The next part of the plan was to be put into affect. As they were driving to the location Chris called Sanchez. "Sanchez we've received some distressing information! It seems that you've picked up a mole. That's right! No this is not a joke! And no, we're not setting you up! We have to do this some place else. Proof. You want proof? Fine! You'll get it. Meet us at Cedar avenue-ten minutes."

"Get on your helmet Sam! Balls in play! Let's hope everything goes the way we planned. I think it will though!"

"Yeah, but we have a lot to do before we get him. I just have a bad feeling about this. It's been to easy." Chris didn't comment, but he'd heard about Rita's intuition, and wasn't about to ignore it. They drove to Cedar Avenue and waited for Sanchez, who showed up a few moments after they did. He got out of his car and wasn't looking highly pleased. He walked toward Chris and Rita.

"What the hell is going on? What are you two up to? You..."

"We're trying to save your life and our money!" Rita answered calmly.

"Watch and learn. See that truck driving up." Chris pointed. "It's filled with some associates of ours. They've been well paid for what they're about to do." The truck stopped and a number of men got out. Suddenly, sirens rang out and the truck was surrounded by several unmarked cars full of DEA agents. The men were promptly arrested and taken away.

"I don't understand! What happened?" Sanchez shook his head in bewilderment.

"It would seem you have some leaks in your organization, Mr. Sanchez," Chris stated dryly.

Sanchez rounded on him. "How do I know you're not the leaks? How do I know this isn't one huge setup?"

"Why would we do that, huh? Why?" Rita asked. "If we were cops, we could have already had you. NO, the problem is inside your organization."

"But it can't be! I have-" Sanchez stopped short.

"You have what? A mole? A mole in what? PBPD? I don't think they'd have helped in this case. You see, those people down there are DEA."

"I can see that! So? How did you know about this?" Sanchez said with more bravado he felt.

"We knew because we have someone in the DEA who works for us, or rather for the money we give him. He told us about the raid and he also told us something else." Rita answered.

"Oh really?" Sanchez spit, "what did he tell you?'

"He said you have a DEA agent in your organization. He also said you have somebody in PBPD. See that's your problem. You're doubly compromised. The PBPD cop is a double agent. We almost got busted a few months ago because of him. " Sanchez stared at Chris and Rita.

"So, what do you propose we do about it?" Sanchez asked.

"Give up your mole and we'll give up the DEA agent. Deal?" Chris asked.

Sanchez knew he was trapped. He didn't trust his new suppliers, but he also knew they were right. "OK deal."

"Tell us about them first," Rita stated.

Sanchez stared at them. He looked to be fighting an inner battle and finally said in a low tone. "No. Not yet. But I will tell you this. I have more than one mole…"

Chris and Rita tensed. They'd considered the possibility, but didn't expect it to actually happen.

"Nah," Chris shook his head, "you have two double agents. When do we get names?"

"Soon," Sanchez snarled, "I'll be in touch!" He stalked back to his limo. Chris and Rita watched him carefully as he drove away.

Once they were sure it was safe they drove away as well, but they needed to talk about what they'd learned, so Chris drove toward the beach. They got out and began to walk toward the surf. For a time they said nothing, they simply gazed out over the ocean. They sat next to each other, their shoulders almost touching. The combination of a darkening eastern sky behind the ocean, and the sun setting in the west was amazing. The normally aqua-blue Atlantic was now dark blue. The peace here was palpable; time seemed to stand still for them. Rita moved a wind blown strand of hair away from here face and said in a soft voice.

"I'm not sure if we're doing well or about to go down a rabbit hole." Rita said with a sigh. She felt Chris nodding beside her.

"Me either, but all we can do is plow ahead. Get the names from Sanchez," Chris said.

Chris's cell phone rang and he retrieved it. "Denison. Mr. Sanchez? Right, OK that sounds good. We'll see you then. Right, bye." He hung up. "Well that didn't take long. He must actually be concerned about his moles. He wants to deal."

Rita raised an eyebrow, "he's going to give us the names?"

"Nope, we're going to meet them in person. Tomorrow at 11:00. I think it's time to drop the hammer on these guys!"

Rita replied, "you're right, it's time to shake the trees and see what falls out." Chris nodded but said nothing. He stood and offered Rita his hand and she took it and rose. Rita gave Chris a long, searching look, which he returned in kind. As they made their way back to their car, they shared a common thought and fear, having nothing to do with the case. They realized their time as partners was coming to a close. In a few hours they'd be split up again-be alone again.

* * *

Chris and Rita made their way to the second meeting location. Chris parked outside the building, but made no move to get out.

"Rita if it goes bad I'll be there for you!" Chris said.

Rita nodded, "ditto partner. I'll be watching your back, too!"

They got out of the car and made their way into Sanchez's club. It was strange to find it quiet-dead quiet. They saw Sanchez and Conner standing with several bodyguards. They also saw two other people, a man and a woman, they had their backs turned away from Chris and Rita. They studied them. They looked so familiar.

"Ah, you're here. Good! Mark Denison and Katelin McCall meet." The man and the woman began to get up. "I'd thought the reasons why I'm still alive or not in jail." They turned. "David Lewis and Cathy Cabrase." Chris and Rita froze as did Lewis and Cabrase. It wasn't possible. How could it end like this? Fate, it had to be fate.

"Sanchez they're both cops!" Lewis exclaimed. "They're working Vice! It's a seat up!"

"It's the truth!" Cabrase added. "Do something you idiot!"

"They're lying Sanchez. You know he's a cop, already. And she's the Fed I told you about." Chris said, he's hands flexing.

"Think about it. Sanchez." Rita said as her hand moved toward her gun.

Sanchez wasn't sure who was lying and he didn't care. He made a decision and turned toward his bodyguards. "Kill them all."

Lewis turned toward Sanchez in shock. "You bastard we had a deal!"

Chris and Rita heard the sounds of the SWAT team arriving and they dove for cover. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Everybody was firing. Rita saw Cabrase trying to escape and she ran after her. At the same time Chris noticed Lewis trying to get out the back door. He wasn't going to let him get away. He ran after him into the alley.

"Lewis stop. Don't make me kill you!"

Lewis stopped and turned firing his gun as he did so. Chris fired once in return killing him.

Rita chased Cabrase up into the catwalks. She wasn't sure where she was. Rita turned around as she heard a sound in back of her. Cabrase knocked Rita's gun away. She tried to grab Rita but she broke out of her grasp and punched her. They continued to scuffle. At one point Cabrase lunged for Rita. She missed and in doing so lost her balance. She screamed as she fell over the edge and to the hard floor. She died instantly.

Scotty and several other officers ran up to Chris. He was staring at Tayler's body. "Chris," Scotty asked. "Are you all right?"

Chris nodded, "RITA!" He ran into the club.

Rita saw Chris rush into the club and she ran to him. She embraced him and he sighed in relief. He noticed Cathy Cabrase's body on the floor. Rita asked, "what happened to David?"

"He's dead. I had to shoot him. What happened to Cathy?"

"She fell. I was so worried about you."

"I know, I was worried about you too."

Sanchez survived, but his organization ceased to exist. He got life in prison. He's power was finally broken.

Two weeks later. Chris and Rita sat on the stage in a packed auditorium. The chief was talking about them and the amazing job they'd done on the case. "In recognition of the risks taken by Officer Christopher Lorenzo and Officer Rita Lee Lance. They are here by promoted to the rank of detective. Officer Lance please step forward."

Rita walked toward the podium and accepted her gold shield. She was numb with excitement. She was the youngest woman to make detective in department history. She turned toward the crowd.

"Officer Lorenzo, please step forward." Chris walked toward the Chief and accepted his gold shield. He never believed he'd make detective so quickly. It was amazing.

"Your fellow officers salute you and the work you did on behalf of this department and community." The Chief began to clap. It was quickly picked up by the other officers. Scotty was the first to stand, he was followed by Lem and Tina, but soon the whole room was standing and applauding Chris and Rita. The departments youngest detectives.

Chris and Rita were thrilled, but they also sad as realized that they would be split up. They would no longer be partners. What would become of their friendship? They turned toward each other and smiled.

The awards ceremony began to break up. They were congregated by their friends, but finally Scotty came up to them and was being followed by another captain, a middle aged black man. "Chris, Rita, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Captain Ben Hutchinson of Robbery Division."

Hutchinson studied Chris and Rita and liked what he saw. He had his doubts at first, but no longer, he knew what Scotty meant. They're was something special about them. He extended his hand. "I'm very glad to meet you detectives. It's a pleasure. I'll be keeping my eye on you two. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it. Good luck and good-bye."

"Thank you sir," Chris said. "Yes, thank you," Rita added. Hutchinson winked at them and walked away.

They turned to Scotty. "I'm very proud of you both, you did an amazing job. But I have some bad news. You're going to be going back to your regular partners tomorrow. I'm sorry. I'll see you both on Monday."

Chris and Rita stood still. They didn't know what to do. They were being split up.

Chris turned toward Rita. "I'm very glad we got the chance to work together and to become friends."

Rita shook her head, "Me too. I really enjoyed working with you Chris. I'm glad we've become friends."

"But-but we'll still see each other around the station. This isn't goodbye Rita."

"No, no, it's a beginning. It's only a beginning," Rita said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **June 10, 1973**

Chris and Rita spent three days together, they'd meet each day in the park, where they'd talk about their lives and their futures. They couldn't explain why they felt so close and content, but they didn't really care, all that mattered was that they were together. But a crisis of some sort had been reached, and both children could sense it, in the background, moving them apart.

Rita looked over at Chris, who'd been very quiet all morning. She pleaded. "What's wrong Chris?"

Chris wasn't able to reply at first, as if the act of not replying would make the truth go away, but it didn't work. It came out anyway. He began to slowly answer, "my-my dad is coming to get me. He came home early." He couldn't hold the truth back any longer and it gushed out. "He's coming today to pick me up! I'm leaving Rita"

Rita felt as if she'd been plunged into cold water. "When-when will you be cumin back?"

Chris shook his head, "I don't know!"

Rita looked away, tears began to flood her eyes, tears she'd not shed for so long. But now they fell and she couldn't stop them-didn't want to. Her friend was being taken away from her-her Chris.

Chris looked over at her, "it-it's OK Rita. Don't cry, please!" Chris pleaded.

Rita fiercely brushed away her tears. She turned to look at Chris.

Chris wanted to do something to make her feel better. He licked his lips in fear, but suddenly, without warning, he kissed Rita. She looked at him in shock, but a slow smile crossed her face, she reached forward and kissed him back. It was the first kiss for both of them. Chris turned away, his face growing bright red. Rita turned away too, but grinned at Chris, and shook her head at him.

All at once Chris began to giggle and Rita turned to join him. Things would be okay. In ways they were unable to explain, let alone understand, they were connected together, and would be for the rest of their lives, however long that would be.

Chris took Rita's hand and they began to walk around the park. They'd spend their last hours together having fun and regretting nothing, missing nothing.

Later that day, Chris saw his father drive up to his grandmother's home. She stood in back of him. He turned to face her. "I'll miss you grandma, I love you."

Rose smiled at her grandson and replied back, "I'll miss you too Christopher. I will always love you and be here for you. If you ever need me you know where I am, but Christopher, give your mom a chance. She does love you." Chris nodded and picked up his suit case, he walked out.

Benny Lorenzo walked up toward his young son. "How's my boy?" He stared at his ex mother in law and he grunted. "Hello Rose."

"Ben." She replied tightly. Ben shook his head and picked up Chris's suit case and walked back to his car. Chris stood still, he was wondering where Rita was. She said she would be here to see him off. His father called. "Chris we have to go. Come on!"

Chris walked slowly toward the car, still watching for Rita. He stood outside the door, but couldn't see her. He finally got in, but as his father was beginning to drive away he saw her. He continued to watch her from the rear view window until she disappeared.

Rita knew she was to late, she'd missed him. Hot tears once again came to her eyes. She wondered if she'd ever see her friend again.

 **June 10, 1990**

Rita Lee Lance sat uncomfortably in a her bosses office waiting for him to return. She wasn't sure why she was here, but her boss could be rather odd at times. She felt someone walk into the room. She turned and exclaimed, "Chris!"

Chris Lorenzo looked down in surprise at his best friend and sometimes partner Rita Lance. He asked as he sat, "Rita? What's going on Sam? What are we in trouble or something? What did we do? We haven't worked together in about two weeks." She turned to face him.

"I don't know Chris! I got the same message you did. I don't think we're in trouble. "

Chris shook his head, "where the hell is..."

"I'm right here Lorenzo!" Captain Ben Hutchinson barked at Chris from behind. Both Chris and Rita jumped. Hutchinson moved behind his desk.

Rita shook her head, "what's up Skipper? What's wrong?" Hutchinson began to pace. Oh, oh, Chris and Rita thought, we are in trouble!

"So I've decided to do something, and because of it, the brass is stomping all over my ass!" He said, finally sitting down. "But I really don't care, this is my department! What will they do to me? Fire me? I'll send them roses!"

"What precisely are you doing Hutch?" Rita asked.

"I told the brass that we need a new team to handle the crimes of passion and Red ball murders in this, " Hutchinson looked around with a mixture of distaste and amusement, "PLACE! Back in the old turf we'd not need them but here it's different. See we need people to go head to head with the 'Royal Palms' when they play a little bit too rough."

"You mean Silk Stalkings." Chris said with a grin.

"Bunker shots." Rita said also grinning.

Hutch smiled sardonically, "you two think you're really cute, don't you? Well I like that in my officers. You run your engines a little to fast, but I like that too, it works. So I've made a decision! I have, against the express wishes of the brass, decided to make you two the new 'Crime of Passion' detail. Or as you put it Lorenzo 'Silk Stalkings'. Can you two deal with this? You better be able to! I'm putting my ass on the line for you, because I think you're the best homicide detectives in the department, and the best homicide team too! The idea of making you two partners makes my hair itch, but you only seem to work well with each other, so I'm doing it. But remember, you've only been on the street five years! Take it easy. Okay!"

Chris and Rita nodded and rose. They were trying desperately to stop grinning, knowing it would only incite Hutch more. He halted them at the door..

"Where the hell are you going? I didn't say you were dismissed! I have to give you something." Hutch went into his desk and retrieved two objects. Chris and Rita gasped. Hutch held two sergeants shields. "You've been promoted to sergeant. Congregations to you both!" Hutch shook their hands and it was clear he was proud of them. He handed each of them their new badge and ID cards. "NOW get the hell out of my office."

"Thanks Hutch. We'll do our best!" Chris said breathlessly.

"Yeah, Skipper. Thank you so much. We won't let you down!" Rita's eyes glowed. They quickly left the office. Hutch smiled as he watched them leave. Yes, he made the right choice.

Once outside Chris turned toward Rita. She jumped into his arms and he began to spin her around. They yelled and laughed with joy. They were finally partners! They'd been best friends for awhile now, but at long last they were partners! Chris placed Rita back on the ground. She stared up at him and he gazed down at her. They made a silent pledge to each other: nobody would ever split them up-never again.

 **Oct 24, 1993**

Chris and Rita strolled slowly down the beach. Chris had never felt closer to Rita then he did at this moment. They had been talking about the case and other things and making up for lost time. But Chris was searching for the words to express what he had gone though-fearing her dead! The pain, disbelief, the loneliness-feeling cheated.

"Sam, you know that thing about is the glass half full or half empty?" Chris asked at last.

"Yeah," Rita answered, "it's called optimism vs. pessimism."

"Yeah, optimism vs. pessimism. See, I think that's how we all spend our lives, we're either looking forward to the best it has to offer or trying to get ready for the worst thing that can happen to us."

"So, which one do you think you do?" Rita asked.

Chris grinned, "ah, well, I used to expect the worst. It's not that I expected it it's just that I always wanted to be ready in case it happened. But, I think I changed, now I'm looking forward to the best it has to offer."

Rita smiled, "well, I would say that's a definite improvement. What changed your mind?"

Chris took a deep breath, "I lived through the worst thing that could happen to me."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I lost you." Chris answered softly.

"Oh, Christopher!" Rita was deeply moved and rewarded Chris with a fierce hug. After a few seconds, to Rita's disappointment, he disengaged himself from her and to her amusement took off her glasses, he went on.

"You have to hear this. I need you to know what happened." Rita watched him intently. "See, I was telling everybody I didn't believe it was you big time denial, but inside, inside my heart, Rita I was so scared!" She slowly stroked his arm and chest. Her mind focused on his words, but her heart, her heart focused on him-on them.

"My whole word blew up and I just. It was like I lost a huge piece of myself!" Her head shot up and she gazed at him. "You're my best friend. I'm closer to you then anybody in this world and I though you were gone. I felt like I was going to die." Chris began to smile. "But now I got you back and I feel like I have gotten a second chance at life myself, and I'm going to take everything it has to offer thanks to you!"

Chris took her hands as she smiled happily at him. She went into his arms and kissed him softly on the cheek. The sound of the surf mingled with Rita's happy laughter. They continued to embrace as they they moved down the beach together.

 **April 1994**

The scream of the ambulance's siren ringed in Rita's ears. Tears fell as she looked down at her badly hurt partner-Chris Lorenzo. He'd been shot by an insane and jealous woman.

"Please don't die Christopher! Don't you leave me! Oh god, please Chris, you CAN'T leave me! Just open your eyes for me Christopher! Just stay with me!" Rita felt like she was dying instead of Chris. Her heart was being ripped apart. She couldn't lose Chris. He was her partner, her best friend, her Soul Mate and so much more. He had to live, she had to tell him how she felt about him. He was her life. I will tell him! I will tell him. The ambulance moved down the dark road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunday July 10, 1995**

George Donovan was about to make another toast, but he noticed that the Bride and Groom where both gone! "Where in the hell did they go?"

Chris and Rita held hands as they ran away from their impromptu reception. They had already thanked their friends: Harry and Fran, George and Taylor for being with them, but they wanted to spend some time alone before they went off on their honeymoon. Their plane wouldn't take off for some time.

Chris and Rita walked slowly around the park by a large lake. Rita and Chris looked out over the water and the last few months came flooding back to them.

* * *

 _Chris stopped kissing Rita and asked softly. "Do you want to stop? We can stop."_

 _"No I don't want to stop," she answered breathlessly "We can't stop," Chris added as they fell to the bed together._

* * *

 _She stood in the dark of Chris's loft waiting for his return. She was very nervous. She no longer wore her skirt and blouse, instead, she wore one of Chris's sweatshirts. It came down to her thighs._

 _Suddenly, she heard the key in the door. Chris came in wearing sweats and carrying a gym bag and basketball. His eyes light up as he saw her and her's did as well. He moved toward her._

 _Rita gave him that sweet smile of her's as she greeted him. "Hey," she said._

 _Chris smiled and replied, "hey, I'm glad you're here, I missed you."_

 _Rita said softly in response, "yeah?"_

 _Chris touched her stomach and asked, "so, do you feel better?"_

 _Rita smiled and replied. "Yeah, yeah, I do, thanks."_

 _Chris smiled back. "All right." He then got more brisk as he told her, "I talked to the Cap, and said we would tell him first thing tomorrow."_

 _"There's something else we should tell him."_

 _Chris frowned and demanded, "what?"_

 _Rita froze and then said hesitantly. "Wa, ah, I'm pregnant."_

 _Chris's jaw dropped, he stared at her_.

* * *

 _"Rita" Chris said shyly. He found his nerve and looked her right in the eyes as he said, "will you marry me?!"_

 _Rita's eyes opened wide. She didn't know what to say. Tears started falling. She hugged Chris fiercely. Her heart raced and sang with joy. At last he'd be her's and her's alone._

 _He asked in and unsure voice. "Is that a yes?"_

 _She smiled at him and laughed. "I'm not used to the question yet." They kissed._

* * *

I love you Sam—" Chris kissed her gently. As he gazed out over the water.

"I love you too Chris and I'll never stop."

They turned to walk away and Rita's purse fell to the ground. They reached for it together, but Chris took hold of it first.

"I have it Sam." He began to stand, but froze as he looked into her eyes. Rita gasped! She remembered now, what hadn't she remembered before?

Everything came flooding back to Chris. A young girl with green eyes, how could he have forgotten? The girl was Rita, his wife and partner and best friend. "How? Why didn't we remember?" He asked out loud.

Rita shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know! Maybe. I don't know."

"What does it mean?" Chris asked.

Rita smiled, "it means we were meant to be together. If you believe in fate and after everything, I do. I really do."

Chris nodded and took his bride's hand. He began to lead her away. Finally the phantom memories made sense, finally everything fit, the last key fell into place. Feelings forged in the past in the hearts of two children found expression in the love of two adults. Friends and partners.

 **I'd like to thank Mitzi Kapture Rob Estes for bringing the Sams to life, and also the writers of "Soul Kiss" and "The Party's Over".**


End file.
